Mushroom Galaxy
Newest Version Of "Mushroom Zone" & Themes Of (Super Mario Land 2 6 Golden Coins With Remastered Athletic Theme) Missions Star 1: The Mushroom Zone Mario must get to the giant crystal with a power star threw the mushroom zone. Secret Star 1: Bunny Mario's Fastest Sprints Mario must get the Carrot to turn into Bunny Mario to sprint faster and float slower use Bunny Mario to get to the secret power star by using the new attack power the Spin Jump by shaking the Wii Remote by holding it sideways and then you shake, by breaking threw yellow blocks to get to the pipe to narrowest plank across the beginning to the end hitting the ground pound switch to turn on the time limit and to make the power star appear to the end to jump, float, and grab all the way to the end, sprint with Bunny Mario to get the power star in under 50 seconds. Star 2: Bell Of The Mushroom Zone Mario must get to the bell on the mountain to the top. Secret Star 2: Icy Blocked Pipe Mario must find a pipe under the Ice Blocks by turning into Fire Mario and using fireballs to break through all of the ice blocks to open up the pipe to get the power star inside. Star 3: Red Coins Of Mushroom Galaxy Mario must collect 8 red coins to make the power star appear. Secret Star 3: River To The Flowered Beanstalk Mario must find a launch star to the castle & village like planet to get to the power star by going over the huge fast river avoiding of falling in a waterfall, get to the plant area to defeat 5 Monty Moles & 5 Mega Moles to grow the flowered beanstalk to jump on them to the high place to that power star in front of that castle. Star 4: Mushroom Zone Of Silver Stars Mario must feed a hungry luma 80 star bits & 20 coins to unlock a new grass with 10 squared holes planet to collect 5 silver stars to make the power star appear. Secret Star 4: Tunnel, Carrots, And Starring Waluigi Mario must find a launch star to launch yourself in the pipe on the other planet, defeat lot's of enemies of how many much higher to get the mushroom close to the pipe 5 each in 1 each 5 inches, get to the carrot farm to save the carrots by defeating 10 Koopas to make 2 carrot platforms appear to get up to the castle, and get in the castle and to defeat 1 of the Wicked Bros. Waluigi. Speedy Comet (Red): Mushroom Zone Speed Run Mario must beat "The Mushroom Zone" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Waluigi Fight Battle Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Waluigi with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race Of Mushroom Galaxy Mario must race against Cosmic Mario to that power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Mushroom Galaxy Mario must get the power star and avoiding fast-foe enemies. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Mushroom Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins on Mushroom Galaxy. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Of Paragoombas Mario must defeat 100 Paragoombas in under 3 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash On Mushroom Galaxy Mario must find and get the power star threw the dark in Mushroom Galaxy wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Waluigi Category:Mario